


Compare

by DaintyCrow



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Romance, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angels Gedanken, wenn er Kate ansieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compare

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Compare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687687) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> Dies ist eine Übersetzung, und daher gehört nicht das geringste mir. Ich bedanke mich erneut für die Erlaubnis, und hoffe es gefällt allen :)

Entgegen der landläufigen Meinung, ist Angel kein Idiot, wenn es um das andere Geschlecht geht. Er weiß, dass Kate ihn mag, weiß, dass sie ihn attraktiv findet.  
Und wenn er ehrlich ist, dann findet er sie auch attraktiv. Sie ist eine schöne Frau, stark und selbstbewusst, und es gibt Momente, in denen er sie auf der anderen Seite des Raumes sieht, wie sie ihm einen Blick zuwirft, wenn das Licht sich in ihren blonden Haaren verfängt und es genug ist, um ihm den Kopf zu verdrehen.  
Aber niemals sein Herz.  
Denn sein Herz gehört bereits einer anderen blondhaarigen, blauäugigen, starken, selbstbewussten Frau.  
Und so ähnlich, wie Kate ihr auch sein mag, sie ist doch niemals ganz vergleichbar.


End file.
